Coffee Cups and Napkin Notes
by archangelgabrielhastheTARDIS
Summary: if Sam was going to be perfectly honest, the barista's name was Gabriel Novak, and Sam didn't actually like coffee. He had come in here for the first time at the beginning of the school year, hoping that they served tea, which they didn't. But he's seen Gabriel, and decided that, just once, he'd get coffee, even though he hated it. Then he did it again. And again. And so on.


**Cute coffee shop sabriel and destiel AU. Mainly sabriel, but plenty of side destiel. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sam Winchester smiled awkwardly as the barista handed him his coffee. The barista, a short man with golden brown hair and matching caramel eyes grinned back. "See you tomorrow." The barista said, winking.

Sam blushed slightly. He hoped it wasn't visible. "Yeah, I'll, I'll be back. Unless I'm sick or something." He turned away quickly, ducking his head, and quickly went to his regular table, where his textbooks and laptop were already waiting.

Alright, if Sam was going to be perfectly honest, the barista's name was Gabriel Novak, he was the son of the guy who owned the coffee shop, and Sam didn't actually like coffee. He had come in here for the first time at the beginning of the school year, hoping that they served tea, which they didn't. But he's seen the cute employee, and decided that, just once, he'd get coffee, even though he couldn't stand it.

And then he did it again. And again. And again. And again.

Sam had yet to develop a taste for coffee. If anything, prolonged exposure made him hate it even more. He took a small sip of his drink and pursed his lips before setting it to the side. Glancing up, he noticed Gabriel staring at him, only to look away when he saw Sam look back. Sam gave another awkward smile and went back to his laptop.

"Hey Sammy!" Someone slid into the booth across from him and lightly reached out to shove his arm. Sam glared at his older brother. "How's college?"

"Dean," Sam started with a sigh. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I'd be here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, stopped by at the parents, asked if they'd seen you lately. Then mom told me you always go to this one coffee shop in the afternoon." Dean smirked. "I had to see it for myself. I coulda sworn you _hated_ coffee."

"Shh! Shut up!" Sam whispered, casting a quick glance over towards Gabriel, who was talking with one of his little brothers. _Castiel,_ Sam's brain supplied. _He's in two classes with me._

Dean glanced over and let out a soft whistle. "Dibs on the guy with black hair." He muttered softly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "His names Castiel. And sure, hit on him all you want. I'm not interested." He replied quietly, looking away when the two brothers happened to glance over again.

Dean frowned and raised a single eyebrow. A look of understanding crept into his eyes. "Let me guess. You've been coming here and ordering coffee from short stuff over there for who knows how long, and you haven't been willing to make a move?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sam muttered again, glaring down at his laptop and absentmindedly taking a second sip of his coffee, which he instantly regretted.

"Thought so. Well, I'm gonna go talk to Castiel. You have fun pining." Dean patted his little brother on the arm and stood up, moving over to the counter. "Talk to ya later, Sammy."

* * *

"And he never even drinks it!" Gabriel finished complaining to his younger brother, who sighed.

"Gabriel," Castiel interjected before he could continue. "If you're so concerned about how much he likes your coffee, why don't you talk to him?"

"Well," Gabe frowned and tried to think of a good reason. "Well, I don't want to seem like a creeper, watching him drink his coffee or something. Or not drink his coffee. Whatever. Why does he even come here if he doesn't like it?" He looked over at Sam(Castiel had a few classes with him and had learned his name for Gabriel's sake), only to feel the blood rush to his cheeks when Sam looked back. The other man gave a small, awkward smile, before turning to look back down at his laptop.

The man who was sitting across from Sam(Wait, when did he come in?) kept looking over between them and Sam, before saying something to the college student and getting up. He walked over towards the counter, a flirty smile forming on his face. It was very clearly directed towards Cas.

"Hi." The man said, ignoring Gabriel altogether. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Uh, I was wondering, can I have a…" He glanced up at the menu. "Just a straight black coffee, and maybe your phone number?" He added with a wink.

Castiel blushed, looking at Gabriel for help. "Uh…"

"If I were you," Gabriel said, not even attempting to hide an amused smirk. "I'd say yes. He's a solid seven outta ten, at least. And you're more into the rugged type, aren't you?" He added with barely contained glee. Castiel turned beet red and started stammering. Gabriel chuckled. He loved being around when Cas got hit on. His brother never knew how to respond, leaving room open for Gabriel to embarrass him.

"It's okay if you're not interested," Dean's charming smile didn't waver. "Just wanted to throw the option out there." He leaned against the counter, basically completely ignoring Gabe.

Castiel still didn't say anything, seemingly mortified. His older brother bit back a sigh. "Just get him his coffee, Cas." Castiel hurriedly turned away towards the coffee pot. Gabe focused back on Sam. "Hey, how well do you know that guy over there?" He blurted out.

Dean's left eyebrow went up. "Pretty well, seeing as he's my dorky kid brother. Why?"

"Why doesn't he ever drink my coffee?" Gabriel demanded, not caring if he sounded weird. "He's been coming in here since September, and he always orders the same thing, but whenever I see him actually take a sip, he looks disgusted! What's wrong with it?" He poured as much of his frustration out into that sentence as he could without raising his voice.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Since you've clearly been _dying_ to find out." He added dryly.

"Hm." Gabriel bit his lip. Then he glanced at his watch. "Hey, Cas?" He called back to his brother, who was taking as much time getting Dean's coffee as he could. He saw that his brother was stalling before he had to come back and face the flirty customer, taking as much time as possible writing Dean's name on the cup, and buying his time before actually pouring the coffee.

Castiel put the cup down and looked over guiltily. "Yes?"

"Can you cover the last five minutes of my shift? Thanks," He added, before Cas could respond. "I owe you one." He ducked out from behind the counter, just glimpsing Castiel's rising look of panic when he realized that he was the only one there to talk to Dean.

* * *

"Why don't you like my coffee?" Sam jumped and looked up in trepidation at the short, pouting barista standing next to him. Gabriel sat down in the spot Dean had abandoned minutes before.

"Uh, I, uh," Sam stuttered, looking for a way out of the conversation. "Well, I-"

"Every single day, you order the exact same thing, and not once, not even _once_, in the last four months, have I seen you drink more than a few sips. And that's if you drink anything at all." Gabriel frowned at him from across the table. "What's up with that? What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?"

"I, uh," Sam decided to just come right out with it. "I don't actually like coffee." He admitted. "I like-" He paused. No way was he admitting his crush on a practical stranger. "I like this coffee shop." He said instead. Gabriel's frown deepened. "It's really nice, and it just seemed rude to be here and not order anything." He lied instead.

"That's it?" Gabriel leaned forward slightly. He sounded almost disappointed, and for a moment, Sam's heart leaped into his throat before he shoved it back into his rib cage where it belonged. "No ulterior motives? Not, say," He paused and seemed to be searching for the right word, before he continued with a grin and mischievous light in his eyes. "Checking out the scenery, for example?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam could feel his blush turn from a light pink to a deep red. "Did Dean put you up to this?" He whispered, glancing over at his brother, who was still attempting to chat up a similarly blushing Castiel.

"Nope!" Gabriel said, popping the 'p' noise. "So, is that a yes?" Sam didn't meet his eyes, and Gabriel let out an irritated huff of air. "I feel like I'm in middle school." Sam heard him mutter under his breath. Sam ducked his head again, not looking at the other man, completely mortified.

He heard a pen uncapping and scratching against a paper. Gabriel pushed something towards him. He looked down at the napkin.

**Sam,**

**Since we're both acting like we're twelve and having our first crush, I figured this would fit the atmosphere.**

**Will you be my boyfriend? Put a check next to yes or no.**

**YES**

**NO**

**XOXO, Gabriel(aka the guy that's been working up the nerve to talk to you for, like, four months now)**

**PS: If you choose yes, you will have to put up with stupid nicknames, bad puns, and as many pranks as I can possibly think of. You've been warned. And if our brothers aren't together by the time we are, you're helping me set them up.**

Sam couldn't help it. He laughed. It started out as a small chuckle, which broke into a louder, more solid laugh that caused people at the tables closest to them to shush him. He bit his lip, trying to suppress it, but his shoulders kept shaking.

When he finally got under control and looked back up, Gabriel was staring at him with a pleased twinkle in his eye. He casually slid the pen over towards the taller man. Sam rolled his eyes but accepted the pen, putting a checkmark next to his answer before giving back both the pen and the paper.

Gabriel looked down at the paper and grinned at the small checkmark next to the yes. "Excellent. We should go on a date. Meet you here tomorrow at the end of my shift? We can decide where to go from there. What d'ya say, Sammich?"

Sam laughed again, softer this time. "Sure. And don't call me Sammich."

"I warned you about bad nicknames. It's too late to do anything now." Gabriel grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rescue Castiel from your brother. He can only handle so much flirting at any given time, and I have no doubt that Dean's exceeded it." Gabriel bounded off towards the counter. Sam watched as he pushed the coffee cup that was sitting, now full, on the counter towards Dean and shooed the older Winchester off. Dean gave Cas a small wave before grabbing the cup and heading back to Sam.

"So, how'd it go?" Dean smirked at his little brother, who was gathering up his school things. "I think I might have a chance with Cas." He boasted.

Sam scoffed. "He looked like he was petrified." He countered, as they walked out of the shop. "I doubt he's really interested. Probably was just hoping you'd go away already." He teased.

Dean shrugged and downed half the coffee in one long gulp, and something on the cup caught Sam's eye. "Wait, what's that?" He asked, pointing.

Dean frowned and looked at it, before his whole face lit up and he grinned at Sam. "He gave me his phone number! Awesome! High-five!" He raised his hand towards Sam, who rolled his eyes but recuperated the gesture. Normally he wouldn't, but today had been good enough to deserve one.

His eyes lit up when he thought about what tomorrow might be like. He couldn't believe it had taken so long to actually talk to Gabriel. Thank god _that_ was over.


End file.
